Why Do We Fight?
by Bleeding Heartgrenade
Summary: A poem I wrote about Christians and Atheists suffering at each others hands, and at the hands of the world. This is my improved version. Please R & R!


Why Do We Fight?

* * *

A poem about how Christians and Atheists (in particular, but I know other religions fight) are always fighting, and my personal response to that.

* * *

They called you Christian,

Because they found you praying.

Gullible, Ignorant, a Slave.

They tore up your faith

And wrecked your body.

Hot tears pool on the floor

As you lie here, broken.

Remembering…

They ridiculed you and taunted you,

And scorned you,

"Where is your Father? Why isn't he helping you?"

Child, you lie here, crying.

The world is cruel.

Rest, child, rest and weep.

The world despises you

And will lash out at you, child.

It wants to see you fall.

O child, sweet child,

O broken Angel

Rest, child.

You are still broken,

Rest and weep.

-----

They called you Atheist,

Because you can't believe.

Blind, Ignorant, Satanic.

They shredded your notions

And ruined your body.

Glossy tears fall on your cheeks

As you lie here, broken.

Remembering…

They spat at you and mocked you,

And jeered,

"When you die, you will burn forever!"

Child, you lie here, crying.

The world is pitiless.

Rest, child, rest and weep.

The world hates you

And will beat you, child.

It wants to see you fall.

O child, beautiful child,

O fallen Angel

Rest, child.

You are still broken,

Rest and weep.

-----

Sleep again, child…

-----

Awake child.

Stand up,

And grow tall.

Like a butterfly

Bursting from long slumbers.

Stretch your self

And open the door of your mind.

The world will fall silent.

Wipe away the tears,

You cannot cry forever.

You must stand tall, child.

Here, take my hand.

And I will lift you above all others.

-----

Don't fret, child.

If you struggle, carry on,

And when you stand tall,

The world will bow to you

Child, the world will test you

Until you are lying, dead.

But before that you must rise up,

Speak clearly,

And defy the death the world throws at you.

Take your neighbour by the hand

And walk through your enemies,

And they will fall silent,

And part for you to pass through.

-----

Walk away child,

Into the mists of time.

-----

Our days are counted

Like the sand falling past,

Cascading down the glass neck

Of a tall hourglass.

And you, child, are walking on the beaches,

Where life laps at your feet, while,

You leave footsteps in the sand.

To the world, your beliefs are futile.

-----

And you are simply there.

Neither significant nor essence,

A ghost longing to be excepted

Amongst the living, hence,

You weep

You cry.

O child, don't grieve.

Stare them in the eye

And tell them your name.

When the world is unkind,

And you cannot bite back,

Straighten up, clear your mind.

Tell them they cannot comprehend your intellect,

And walk away,

For they will never understand.

O child, the truth today,

Is that you are alive,

And they are the spirits,

For they are not content

To sit and think about it,

And they question your life,

Because they hate theirs, in their head.

It is better to be happy while you're living, child,

For you'll spend a longer time dead.

-----

O child, I hope you now know,

Better than to heed them, you see.

For in the end,

When all comes to be,

When all is gone, the world is destroyed

One or the other (or another)

May prove to be right.

A mother or brother,

Father or sister

Will say,

'Yes! I knew I was right,

I was correct! The world spins **my** way!'

But until we find out who was smart

Who was right,

And clever, too,

Why do we argue day and night?

-----

You child are human,

Just like me.

Why does anything else matter?

Just let me be!

You are a child with a covering of skin,

A river of blood,

A cathedral of bone,

And an army of teeth, drowned in a flood

Of a ocean which swirls

Past the branches of lungs

And the xylophone ribs

Piled up in rungs.

Into the cells

Tiny and crucial

Where the spirals and cogs

Whirl, they are brutal.

Into the mind,

Where decisions are made.

The mouth is a fortress,

And the tongue is a blade.

-----

Your heart thumps,

And I know you're alive,

As you smile, and turn

There's a light in your eyes.

There's a spring in your step,

As you're walking away,

As the light of day fades,

And you go your own way.

Because in the end,

When the sun's bloody glow hits the ground

When the streets are deserted,

And there's no one around,

You must walk your own path

That's all you can do

I walk my own road,

O child, I hope that you can too.

* * *

This is my improved version, I had some trouble with the document before. Please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
